Electrical switchgear assemblies for power distribution have an application-specific combination of different switching devices, also including isolating and grounding switches. Modern switchgear assemblies in this case combine the functions of isolation and grounding, in which a contact system can be moved to three appropriate positions. A switchgear assembly such as this has two function units—an isolator and a grounder. A three-position drive is required for this purpose. Manual operation of the switchgear assembly is envisaged for emergency operation.
Electrical switchgear assemblies for power distribution are known, for example, from the document EP 1 569 254.